The Redemption of Rose - tags (supernatural, chuck, god)
by rachaelphilip
Summary: 18 year old Rose joins Sam and Dean to become a hunter and fulfil her God-given duty to rid the world of evil, with the aid of the gift of transformation into a huge wolf...but what will she do when she kills an innocent child, and must eventually face up to God to help defeat Amara? starts around the middle of season 4 then mostly set at the end of season 11 - :-) r&r please!
1. Chuck

**Chapter One - Chuck**

I was pretty lonely.

At 18, I should have been hanging around with friends and making mischief while trying to figure what career I wanted...instead, I was homeless and friendless.

Well, almost - I still had God, but a one-way conversation was just as lonely as talking to nobody.

I had ran away from home, because I could not stand the abuse any longer...my father was an aggressive man and often used me as a punchbag...or sex toy.

My mother had died when I was 8, giving birth to my little brother, who also died during the delivery.

I suppose my 'daddy' had taken all his frustrations out on me, in every sense of the word.

So, a week previously, I had gathered my courage and ran away in the middle of the night, swearing to never, ever go back.

Now, I was rummaging around a rubbish bin in the alley next to a take-away, hoping some relatively fresh food would be thrown out.

I waited for a long time, but there was nothing.

Feeling pretty miserable, I closed my eyes.

"Could do with a little help here, big man." I muttered.

"Hello?" a voice asked, startling me.

"Easy!" he said - it was a man around his thirties with a short beard and glasses.

"Hello." I replied, uncertainly...I was a little weary of men, understandably.

"My name is Chuck - mind if I join you?" he asked, holding his hands up and moving slowly to show he wouldn't hurt me.

Though it was risky, I really was desperate for company, so swallowing my fears, I smiled and nodded.

"My name is Rose." I greeted a little shyly.

He smiled and nodded.

"Nice name - so...I guess you're hungry, huh?"

I pulled an innocent face.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

He cocked his head, seemingly unsure whether to be amused or sympathetic.

"Come on - mud in your hair, dirty clothes, pale face and dry lips - your homeless, aren't you?"

I looked down, giving in and nodded.

I don't know what it was about him, but I warmed to him quickly, and felt like I could trust him.

He smiled at me, getting me to make eye-contact.

"I will help you, if you allow me to - there's a nice diner round the corner...how about we go there and get something to eat and drink, my treat?" he offered.

My heart warmed with gratitude of his kind offered and I accepted.

"Thank you!" I said sincerely, holding his arm in a gentle show of affection for his good deed.

It really did mean the world to me.

Smiling, with a soft look in his eyes, he held my arm in return, and together we walked to the diner.

When we got there, Chuck bought me as much as I could eat, and it took all my strength to stop myself from wolfing it - I hadn't eaten for 3 days, and honestly, I had begun to get very, very shaky and tired - I had been concerned about my sugar levels.

The coca-cola I drank was like heaven in my mouth, and it seemed I couldn't drink it fast enough, my body desperate to boost its energy level.

Chuck was very gracious about it all, and insisted I stopped thanking him - he was just helping someone in need, as everyone should.

I nodded in agreement, just happy I was fed and had found a friend.

When I had finished, I felt a million times better.

"Thank you for sending this man." I prayed in my head, happily sitting back.

Chuck grinned, making me raise my eyebrows in amused question.

He cleared his throat and sat forward on the table, clearly trying to think about how to say something.

"Look Rose - there's something I need to ask of you, and I need you to just trust me on this, ok?"

My eyebrows went even higher.

"For what you have done for me, I will do anything for you." I replied honestly, feeling a tad emotional.

He nodded gratefully and breathed out.

"I need you to go to the edge of the woods tonight, any time after dark...you'll be met by a man called Gabriel and he'll tell you something...and I really, really want you to do as he asks." he explained carefully, his gaze not leaving my own, confused eyes.

I thought about it, trying to figure it out, but I couldn't.

"I'll do it for you, Chuck...whatever is asked of me - uh, unless it's murder…?" I replied, suddenly nervous.

He chuckled.

"No, no-one is asking you to murder anyone. Go tonight, and you will see, ok?"

I nodded, unable to say anything - what could I say?

He breathed out, clearly happy and stood up.

This startled me, and suddenly very needy, I grabbed his hand.

"You're not leaving me, are you?" I begged, weirdly terrified of the idea.

He held my hand firmly in his other and once again looked in my eyes.

"You are never going to be alone - Gabriel will lead you to others who are good. They serve God...in their own way... and I know that if you are with them, you will be both protected and loved, and you will never, ever be taken advantage of." he promised.

I had no idea why, but I knew he was telling the truth - I could see it in his eyes.

Breathing out, I embraced him warmly, which he returned.

So, that was my first meeting with Chuck.

He insisted he pay for a motel for the night, and again made me promise I would go to the woods.

I assured him I would, and when it was time for him to go, I hugged him again.

I felt like I had known him forever, and saw him as a paternal figure - a decent one.

He promised he would see me again, and as I went to sleep for a few hours, I thanked God for him, and asked that it wouldn't be too long.


	2. Gabriel

**Chapter Two - Gabriel**

The day finally let go of her power and rested, the world turning dark as night took hold.

As promised, I made my way to the woods, uncertain about what was going to happen, but somehow assured that Chuck was no setting me up to hurt them.

Looking around, it wasn't long before I found what I was look for.

The man who I assumed was Gabriel had long dirty blonde hair and a caring, pretty face.

I immediately felt at ease with him.

He saw me,

"Hi - you must be Rose?" he asked.

I nodded, approaching him.

"And you must be Gabriel?" I answered in question.

"At your service." he smiled, bowing playfully.

I grinned.

"So, Chuck said you would ask me something?"

He turned serious, but not in a threatening way - he was just getting down to business.

"Alright...I'm sure you've heard the name Gabriel in the bible?" he asked.

"Sure, the angel? He's the messenger of God, if my memory serves me well." I nodded.

He grinned.

"Look I don't want to alarm you in any sense - but, I guess I should just come out with it. I am the angel Gabriel, as in from the bible. God sent me here to ask you to do something."

I was stunned but also unafraid.

"Does Chuck know? Does he work for God too?" I asked.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows, hesitating slightly, before nodding in agreement.

"Yes, he does - but Chuck didn't just help you because of all this, he generally wanted to help you...now, this thing that God wants you to do. It's sort of scary but God will always be there for you, to help you, support you and even heal you if needed." Gabriel went on to explain.

I gulped, uncertain - but God was asking me to do something...who was I to refuse Him?

Nodding, I accepted the request - after all, I had nothing else in life to do but try and survive...at least if I served God, I would have purpose in my life, and somewhere I belonged.

Gabriel smiled.

"You are given this gift by God - the power to transform into a powerful, large wolf. Your mission is to kill hell-hounds, demons and other evils. You may transform from human to wolf and wolf to human any time you wish. Now, you will not be alone...and this is also where it gets a bit more complicated...there are two men called Sam and Dean - they are brothers, and call themselves 'hunters' and they live their lives stopping the evils of the world. There are many monsters, and if you are not careful at first, they may actually view you as one! So, for a while, it may be a good idea to not tell them of your ability. Tell them you have been sent to train as a hunter, and I will get word to an angel called Castiel about you. He is their friend and often helps in their challenges. He has been able to win their affections and returns them equally, and so I know that with time and effort, you will all bond with each other as a family."

I had been taking in every word and the word 'family' made my heart leap.

Somehow, I didn't care anymore about what had happened in my past - I had to think about the present, and future. It filled me with true excitement.

Gabriel smiled, sensing my agreement.

He took my hand and led me safely through the woods, until we arrived at another motel.

"Sam and Dean are in there - knock on room 142 and tell them you want to learn how to be a hunter and that an angel send you. They will find it hard to believe at first, so ask them to check with Castiel. He will check and confirm that you were sent." he finalised, holding my shoulder with encouragement.

I smiled, overwhelmed but calm at the same time - it was hard to describe.

I hugged Gabriel then and nodded, ready.

Smiling back, disappeared, leaving me to do my work.


	3. Sam and Dean

**Chapter Three - Sam and Dean**

Heart hammering, I knocked on the door, and waited for my future to start.

It took a few moments for the door to be opened, and when it was, I was instantly overcome with the feeling of security - just looking at them, I knew they would become my brothers.

"Yes?" one asked - he was shorter than the other but looked a little older.

"Hi - my name is Rose...can I talk to you please?" I asked sweetly.

They looked at each other, then looked me up and down before eventually agreeing.

"Alright, come in and take a seat." the tall one said.

I nodded and did as I was told. I was aware that I was entering a motel room with two men I'd never met, but I felt safe somehow.

So, i sat down and looked up at them.

I cleared my throat.

"Well, I know your names are Sam and Dean but I'm not sure who's who? I want to be a hunter, and I was sent to you by an angel - he said you'd teach me." I explained.

This took them by surprise.

"An angel sent you? Ok, well how do we know you're not a demon or something? This could be a trap!" the smaller one said suspiciously.

I held my hands up.

"Do any test you want me, and check with Castiel? He'll confirm I was sent here to you."

They looked at each other.

"Cass?" they called.

He appeared very suddenly, exciting me.

"Wow! Great to meet you!" I chattered.

He looked at me and asked if I would be able to read my mind.

That wiped the smile off my face.

I didn't want him reading my mind...he'd see all my history and see about my ability...then again, Gabriel said not to tell Sam or Dean yet, and if Castiel went and checked about me, then he'd see my history anyway…"

I was thinking this for a few moments.

"You seem upset at the idea? What are you hiding?" The smaller one asked.

"Dean, give her a minute - she might have been through crap for all we know." the tall one said - well at least I knew now the the smaller one was Dean and the tall one was Sam.

Blinking, i turned to Castiel and nodded.

"Sorry - yes, read my mind if you wish, if it will make you trust me."

Nodding, he looked me very deeply in my eyes - it was rather enchanting.

After a moment, he blinked and looked much gentler.

He had figured out why I had been slightly reluctant anyway, and I looked down.

"Uh - she seems to be telling the truth. I will just double check in Heaven." he responded to the brothers' questioning looks, and with that he vanished again.

He returned literally seconds later.

"Yes, she is certainly telling the truth. Someone high up in the ranks of heaven has sent her to be taught hunting by you two." he explained.

I raised my eyebrows.

I was a little surprised he hadn't just said God sent me, but I didn't question him.

Instead, I smiled at him, catching his eyes.

He looked sympathetic, but he went no further. It was pointless dwelling on what had happened.

"I will return when I have news or when I am needed." he said, once again vanishing.

Turning to Sam and Dean, I smiled again.

"Well - I guess we should get to know each other, huh?" I asked

"Uh...yeah, I suppose?" Sam answered...what else could they do but go along with it?

We decided to order food - I was apologetic about not being able to pay, but Sam and Dean assured me that all the credit cards were either fake or stolen.

I grinned...I sort of knew it was wrong, but necessary at the same time, to protect them from all the evils of the world finding them so easily.

I ate hungrily - after my big meal with Chuck, my stomach had gone into overdrive, so I was starving again.

Dean watched me, and when I was finished, he got down to brass tax.

"Rose? You look like a kid - how old are you?" he asked.

"18" I answered honestly.

They looked at each other.

"Where do you live?" Sam asked.

This upset me, but I kept calm on surface.

"Well, I live with you now - it doesn't matter where I lived before, alright?"

Dean was quick to suss it.

"Ahh - bad upbringing. Ok, fair enough. You're right, you don't need to thnk about it. So er, have you ever hunted anything, ever?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Not so much as a mouse."

"Alright then - first thing in the morning, we'll start your training. If you're going to live with us, then you have to be able to keep up, no slacking. If you do slack, I'll kick your ass." Dean warned.

This filled me with fear and a bit of anger too, reminding me of my father, and I glared at the older brother.

"You are NEVER going to lay a hand on me!" I growled fiercely.

He was taken aback, and held his hands up to calm me.

"Alright, easy! Hmm...you do have passion in your anger, you know? Look I'm not gonna ask what happened to you - that's for you to know and share, but whatever it is, home in on it and USE it, ok?"

I looked down and calmed myself.

"Ok, good - look, I'll sleep on the sofa and you and Sam can have the two beds."

Clearly Dean was in charge, and I automatically agreed.

I didn't mind if he was in charge, as long as he didn't mistreat me.

"Goodnight." I said gently, looking at the pair...the pair I knew I would bond with and be family with.

They smiled.

"Goodnight." they chorused.


	4. Training

**Chapter Four - Training**

Waking up, I felt more refreshed than I had in 10 years.

I had slept like a baby, finally content and safe with a family, new as that was for me.

I sighed, still overwhelmed from happiness, and a few tears escaped me.

"Rose? Are you ok?" Sam whispered.

I hadn't realised he was awake too - he looked like he had just came in, but for the moment I didn't question it.

"I'm good - very good. That's why i'm crying, because I'm so happy." I explained.

He nodded slowly, working out whether to believe me, and finally decided that he did,

"Alright - you wanna go for breakfast? It's only 7 o'clock and Dean usually sleep in unless we have a case, so we could go and bring him back some food?" he offered.

That sounded great to me so I readily agreed.

We drove to a diner about two miles away...well, Sam drive - I had never learned.

I mentioned it.

"Hey sam? Do you think you'd be able to teach me how to drive?" i asked hopefully.

He looked surprised, but then smiled and nodded.

"Yeah sure...but you'll have to convince Dean to let you drive his baby." he laughed.

"His baby?" I asked, amused.

"Oh God, you have no idea how much this care means to him...I swear one day, he'll marry it!" Sam explained.

I burst out laughing then, until tears rolled down my cheeks, and Sam couldn't help but get the giggles too.

It was a good thing when he parked up at the diner, otherwise he's have had to pull over to stop himself from crashing.

It went on for a good 5 minutes before I could calm down.

"Wow - I have never, ever laughed so hard in my life!" I revealed.

"You haven't?" Sam asked, a tad concerned.

I closed up then, realising I had said more than what I was comfortable with - I needed to trust Sam and Dean fully before I could tell them about what had happened to me.

He realised I didn't want to talk about it, so Sam changed the subject.

"Come on then - bacon and egg sandwiches!" he instructed.

I grinned again, and we happily went and had breakfast together, not forgetting to pick up Dean a sandwich.

Once we were all fed and showered, it was time to get down to business.

Dean drove us to a large field, and said it was time to begin training.

"First rule," he started, rolling his sleeves up, "is to realise that your not made of glass…"

Suddenly, he punches me hard, knocking me to the ground.

Startled by the sudden viiolence, I grabbed my bleeding mouth and was filled with rage.

I jumped up and punched him back, hard.

He actually got hit so hard, he also got knocked down.

He looked up, impressed and grinned.

"Why the hell did you punch me! I TOLD you to never lay a hand on me!" I shouted, shaking.

He held his hands up as he stood.

"Sorry - this is training, not a fight...there's a lot of evil crap in the world, and if you're going to try and kill them, they're going to fight back, and if you're too scared of a couple of punches, then you're not gonna make it, get it?"

I breathed out and nodded.

"Yeah - I get it...sorry I punched you back, I just got angry and defensive."

"No! Don't apologise! That is very good - I mean look at you. You're what, 5'6 and skinny, as well as being hot...I misjudged you, thinking you would be a pushover. They'll think that too, but if you home in on that anger you're bottling up, then you can really hurt them. Use it, and I think you might actually turn out to be a hell of a hunter!" Dean replied earnestly.

It filled my heart with pure joy to be praised like that - to be told I was good at something!

I breathed out and nodded.

"What's lesson two?" I asked eagerly.

Sam pointed to the now open boot of the car that was filled with different weapens and books.

"Lesson two is to learn about different weapons and how to use them. Lesson three is what weapons to use on what monsters. Lesson four is spells. Lesson five? Well...we'll get to that when the time comes." he lectured.

I had been listening with fascination and accepted everything I was told. I was quickly giving my trust to the boys, and I appeared to be earning it back too.

The rest of the day was spent on lesson one - by the end, I knew I'd never be afraid of being hit again, and realised I was actually a really good fighter. Sam and Dean said they learned from birth how to be hunters, and were beyond impressed at how quickly I had learned in the first day. They even said I could move on to lesson two the next morning.

"For now though," Dean sighed, closing the door of the impala, "I vote pie and bed."

Sam and I couldn't agree enough.

I fell onto my bed and slept soundly until around 3am, when I thought I heard a noise.

Getting up, I carefully made my way outside, looking for anyone who wanted trouble.

"Dudette, you're wearing Sam's top as pajamas?" a voice asked good naturedly.

I sighed and smiled, relaxing.

"Great to see you, Gabriel." I greeted.

"Great to see you too, kid. Well, clearly you're first day of training has went really well, huh?"

I nodded eagerly.

"Yeah - my daddy got me real scared of getting beatings, you know? But Dean made me realise that I won't break from a hit, and that I can actually fight back!"

Gabriel nodded, happy for me.

"Alright kid, and I get you may be a bit tired, but you need to start training as your wolf now, ok?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah sure - I can't believe I almost forgot about that! When do I start, now?"

Gabriel nodded, and said we'd be training in the woods.

I got ready quietly, and met Gabriel outside again.

"We don't need to walk." he smiled, touching my head.

In less than a blink, we were in the middle of the woods.

"Woah!" I let out, impressed, "that is so cool!"

Gabriel laughed then.

"I suppose it would be for someone who is still knew to all of this. So - you ready?"

"Yes!" I squealed excitedly - I loved wolves with a passion, and was very, very excited about the whole thing.

Gabriel breathed out.

"Alright - take a deep breath and think about what you are doing...you will feel a strange sensation, but don't be afraid or fight it - embrace it, and you will transform." he instructed.

I did as I was told, closing my eyes to help relax me.

The strange sensation did indeed wash over me - it sort of felt like a tingling, but electrical at the same time.

I relaxed, letting it do its work and in a second, was on four paws!

"Wow!" I squealed, turning round to see my tail.

Gabriel chuckled a little, enjoying my happiness.

"Ok - you need to get used to using your wolf body before you can learn how to fight in it...so, go ahead, try and walk." he invited.

I was shaky at first - it was so, so strange! I had lived my life balancing on 2 legs, with my legs longer than my arms...now I had equal length limbs and had to learn how to use them together.

I tried to remember how I had seen dogs walk, and copied the movement.

It worked, and although it took around half an hour, I finally got used to it and was ready to learn how to run - in humans, it just meant moving your legs quicker with a little bit of a bounce and wider strides...but in my canine shape, it required a completely different movement of my legs from walking!

"Start as a trot then get quicker - eventually when you get to the right speed, you'll automatically move correctly for the run." Gabriel taught.

As usual, I obeyed.

When I had been trotting for a couple of minutes, I sped up - my front legs now went back at the same time as my back legs went forward...and I promptly tripped over!

I stood back up and shook it off, turning to the angel, who was trying not to laugh at me.

"Hey!" i barked, fieghning offense.

"Sorry! It takes a while...just keep trying and you WILL get the hang of it!" he promised.

He was right - after another hour of trips and re-tries, I at last got the hang of running, jumping, walking and dodging. My new wolf body was controlled properly, and lesson one of wolf was over.

Gabriel took me back to the motel and said lesson two would be in the next few days.

He also said that my massively heightened wolf senses would stay with me now that I had transformed for the first time.

That meant I'd be able to smell, hear, see and sense everything much, much more clearly, and my strength would be even greater.

I embraced it - it made me feel special.

With that, my long day of training ended, and I crashed into bed, failing to realise that Sam's bed was empty…


	5. First Hunt

**Chapter Five - First Hunt**

Dean woke me up at 9am with a coffee.

"Come on Rose, you're having your first hunt today!" he greeted cheerfully.

I groaned from tiredness.

"5 more minutes!" I pleaded.

But Dean wouldn't hear of it, and pulled my blanket off.

He noticed then that I had my day clothes on.

"Why are you dressed? Did you go out last night?" he questioned.

That woke me up!

"Yeah - I walked around for about an hour to get some fresh air. I think with everything that's going on and all the change has wired me a bit, so I tried to chill out." I answered.

He seemed to accept this.

"Well no wonder you're tired, you donut! That'll teach you not to go for walks in the middle of the night!"

I stuck my tongue out, earning a grin, and accepted my coffee.

"So, what am I hunting?" I inquired, growing more excited at the thought.

"Something relatively easy - a ghost case about 20 miles from here. Best way to learn is on the job...so along with knowledge training, you need experience. Ghosts are the easiest monsters to deal with - salt stops them, and so does silver. The only way to get rid of them is to burn any remains of their bodies." Dean explained as he busied himself packing.

Everything done, we got in the car and began the relatively short journey.

It was then I could smell something...it was Sam and though I realised I recognised his scent, there was something different - something bad, and I didn't like it. I didn't believe Sam was truly a bad person, so I couldn't figure out what it was...I just knew the smell made me angry.

But, I still had a long way to bond with the boys and didn't want to break the building trust by interrogating him.

So, I let it lie for the time being.

"So, Dean - what's the plan? Distract it with salt and burn the remains?" I checked,

"Yep, that's right. First, we need to do research and figure out who the ghost actually is, so we can figure out where the remains actually are." he replied.

I nodded.

"What's the story then, boss?"

"Well there's reports of cold spots and things moving around in the house we're going to - the owners were a little freaked but not massively concerned...until that is there young daughter was attacked. She went for a drink through the night and literally got flung down the stairs. She got took to hospital where doctors thought it was a case of abuse, but when social workers questioned her, she insisted her parents were both in bed when the incident happened, and "invisible hands" pushed her."

I was keenly interested.

"Okay, so what do we know about the history of the place?" I asked.

"Not much…" Sam relied then, handing me his laptop, "so that's your job - look up the address and research the history of it, and see if you can find anything about murders or anything."

I did as I was told and after around 10 minutes, I came across something.

"Hey listen to this - the house was built in 1899 and bought by a lord from England - he moved there with his family - his wife and 2 children, a boy and girl, twins. Turns out the boy had some unknown mental illness though and actually killed his sister in 1909 when they were 12 years old. Since then, every 25 years on the anniversary of her death, someone - usually a child, is pushed down the stairs, just like she was...seems the child we're working with is lucky to be alive…"

Sam and Dean nodded, happy with how quick I had found the information.

"So that takes us to this year - alright, so we need to see if there's anything remaining of the child - this needs to be burned to get rid of her ghost." Sam explained.

"Well, the boy got taken to a mental asylum, and the girl was cremated, but it seems her mother, unable to cope with losing everything of her 2 children, kept a lock of hair in a locket...maybe it's still in the house somewhere?" I continued.

"Best guess is the attic - it's where old things are usually found in cases like this." Dean thought outloud.

We arrived at the house and excitedly, I got ready for my first hunt.

"Remember, we're ghost hunters, and we've been doing this for years, and we reassure them the the ghost will be dealt with. They're scared and need this."

"Poor child though." I muttered.

"Which one?" Sam asked.

"The ghost...moving countries when she was just little, living with a mentally ill twin the getting murdered by him and not being able to find peace." I answered sadly.

"We're going to put her to peace…" Dean replied gently.

I nodded, and we knocked on the door.

As Sam and Dean asked questions and took down notes, I went into the attic to search for the locket.

As I discovered a very dusty box, I was overcome with cold.

Shivering, I felt uneasy as I turned around.

And there she was - a small. Blonde girl.

She looked so, so sad.

"What's your name?" I asked gently.

She look startled - clearly no-one had ever just tried talking to her.

"Alice." she replied, looking at me intently to make sure I wasn't doing some sort of trick.

"My name is Rose - Alice, I heard about what happened to you...and I am so sorry. But when you push other children down the stairs - well, it just hurts them. It will never change what happened. You were such a good girl in life - why are you hurting people now?"

She looked down...she actually seemed ashamed.

"I keep thinking that if I do something wrong, it'll get someone's attention - I am stuck here, with nothing but memories." she revealed sadly.

I felt so sorry for her.

"Alice, you are here because your mother kept a bit of your hair in a locket - if you show me where it is, I will burn it and you can go in peace, to Heaven. You'll see everyone you love again, and you'll be happy at last." I promised.

She thought about it deeply, and eventually nodded, pointing to the dusty box.

"It's in there."

Nodding, I searched through and finally found it.

I got the hair out and looked back up.

"I am going to burn this now - you won't feel a thing, I promise, and you can go in peace."

She held out her hand like the child she was, and instinctively, I took it.

It was freezing, but I didn't allow it to bother me.

She needed comfort through this.

Looking in her eyes, I lit my lighter and burned the hair.

In a flash, she disappeared, and the room instantly warmed back up.

My heart warmed too, I went downstairs to tell everyone what had happened and to assure them that nothing else was going to happen.

Sam, Dean and I had a takeaway at the motel, all very content that my first hunt had been a success.


	6. Wolf Fighting

**Chapter Six - Wolf Fighting**

 **Author's Note: Just a short chapter guys, I want to get on with the main story line :-)**

Yawning, I looked at the clock - 3am.

Grinning, I wondered if I would always do my wolf training from 3.

Sure enough, I saw a light outside and knew it was Gabriel waiting for me.

I got dressed quickly and quietly, and doubled checked to make sure Sam and Dean were still asleep.

To my confusion, I saw that Dean slept soundly, but Sam was nowhere to be found!

Concerned, I went to ask my angel friend.

"Hi Gabe!" I smiled, hugging him.

"Hi, kid." he greeted back.

"Hey...do you know where Sam is?" I asked, worried.

He looked a little sad then.

"Yes, but it is not for me to tell you anything - you need to find out for yourself and help him. He's going through something terrible and will need all the support he can get." Gabriel answered, his voice serious.

This concerned me even more.

"Is he in any danger?" I begged, "if he is, Dean and I can go and help him!"

But Gabriel was shaking his head.

"No, he's not in immediate danger - this is something that is slow and soulful...it will be healed in time."

I looked down, realising there was nothing I could do at the moment.

"So, come on - time to train for fighting as your wolf!" Gabriel pushed, excited.

That cheered me up!

"Let's go!"

I shook myself, freshly transformed into my wolf.

The wolf herself was truly huge - at least 20 stone with solid muscle, with pure white fur - stood around 5ft I'd guess, too.

"Ok then, Rose - I've created a mock hell hound. It has no soul, no feeling, and no anything really, except pure hatred and evil. You're job is to keep fighting until you kill it." Gabriel instructed.

I obeyed, and growled to hype myself up. I also started remembering everything that happened to me to fill myself with rage.

That done, Gabriel flicked his wrist and the hell-hound appeared, snarling and ready to fight.

I growled fiercely at it, inviting it to attack.

It did so, and bracing myself, I got ready.

As soon as it jumped for the attack, I ducked and brutally began to bite it from underneath.

In seconds, we were rolling around in a terrifying, noisy fight.

It was truly exillerating, and after a few minutes, I finally got the uperhand and tore its throat out.

Panting heavily, I turned to Gabriel, who was clearly very pleased.

"Great job, Rose!" he praised, flicking his hand.

Immediately, the hell-hound dissappeared and so did the wounds it had given me.

Felling much better, and also very pleased with myself, I wagged my tail proudly.

Shaking myself, I transformed into human.

"That was awesome!" I squealed when I stood up.

"It really was! You are one really, really tough fighter! I honestly don't think you need any more physical training...so let's go over it all one more time;

You have to be careful, because you have a lot of hurt in you - if you get too upset, or angry, then you will transform into your wolf. This will also happen if you feel truly vulnerable and out of control.

Your senses are all heightened - sight, hearing, smell, strength and speed, even when human.

Remember, you can do A LOT of damage as your wolf, so you must try your hardest to control it. OK, I think that is everything. You've done amazing, Rose and you're going to do great things. It's gonna be a while before I see you again, so until then - good luck, and be happy!"

I was warmed, truly, and embraced him again, squeezing tight to show my affection for him.

He returned it, and we stayed like that for several minutes.

It was what I needed, and Gabriel understood that.

Eventually, he had to return me to the motel, and I was about to go to sleep when I heard the door open.

I looked, startled and saw Sam come in.

Wondering what he was up to, I pretended to be asleep as he inspected Dean and then I to check we were out of it.

When he got near me, it took all my strength not to jump up..

He STANK of something terrible - some evil and just very, very bad!

What the hell was happening with him?


	7. Supernatural Books, Demon Blood and Sex

**Chapter Seven - Supernatural Books, Demon Blood and Sex**

A few weeks passed, and life was pretty good if you didn't count Sam coming in stinking of evil every few days - I didn't know what he was hiding, but I didn't like it one bit, and knew that Dean was clueless to what was happening...he hadn't even noticed Sam vanishing.

We went out one day on a routine ghost hunt.

Entering a comic book store, nothing seemed different.

I let the boys do their work posing as FBI agents and made myself busy looking through the cheap bin.

I came across a book called Supernatural and had a quick look through.

As I did, I had a very strange feeling overcome me.

I began reading properly and was startled to read about the characters, Sam and Dean going after some ghost on a bridge, and driving in the impala and Sam's girlfriend being burned by a demon…

I stared at it, stunned...Sam and Dean had told me that story! This book was talking about them!

As I turned to buy it, the store owner approached with Sam and Dean and noticed the book in my hand.

"Oh, sorry fellas, looks like this fine lady wants it?"

"Oh no!" I quickly argued, giving it to him, "Please, if they want it, let them have it - I got the gist of it anyway and I think they'll find it VERY interesting!" I stressed, looking at the brothers.

They looked back, wide-eyed and nodded, confirming the store clerk had told them about the storyline.

Sam and Dean asked for every book in the series, and after a bit of searching, their request was granted.

$30 dollars shorter and a box full of books later, we were sitting in the impala, confused as hell.

"I read a bit of it, it was going into so much detail!" I was chattering, "it's like whoever wrote these was literally there with you! Uh, Carver Edlund?"

"Definitely going to see him." Dean said firmly.

We nodded - there was no way this was a coincidence.

Back at the motel, we tried to find out more about Carver Edlund, but were dissapointed to find nothing.

"It must a pen name." Sam sighed.

Dean was on the bed, reading the books more.

"This is insane dude - it's got everything in here from the racist truck to me having sex - I'm full frontal dude!"

Suddenly, I got the giggles, startling the other two.

"It's not funny man." Dean said, looking hurt.

"Oh, I know, I know - sorry, I just…" and then I was hysterical again...it was just the thought of Dean's full antics being read by anyone, and it really tickled me, much as I knew I wouldn't like it if it were me.

With THAT thought in mind, I calmed myself down, promising Dean I wouldn't laugh again.

"Anyway - I looked up the books and it turns out it didn't many sells -not much in circulation." Sam muttered, reading his computer.

Dean had a look.

"Hmm, not many but there is fans - huh, there are Sam girls and Dean girls and...what's a slash fan?"

"As in - Sam slash Dean...together." Sam replied.

That was it for me and I fell into hysterics again, tears rolling down my cheeks.

They ignored me.

"Like, together together?" Dean asked, stunned.

"Yeah."

"They do know we're brothers, right?"

"Doesn't seem to matter…"

"Oh..that's...that's just sick!" Dean cringed, shutting the laptop.

"It's not funny!" he chastised, turning to me as I bent over the bed, clutching at my belly from the pain caused by laughing so hard.

"I know!" I squeaked, sending myself into another fit.

Dean sighed and shook his head.

"Bitch."

I snorted and then really tried to calm down.

Taking deep breaths out and wiping away the tears, I finally turned to them.

"Look, I need to calm down properly, so I'm going to go for a run and vent a bit. Try looking at the publishers? When you need me or find something important, call me and I'll be straight there." I said.

They nodded, and I left.

I decided to be my wolf for a bit and stretch my canine legs...so I did just that in the woods.

A few hours later, I returned and smelled something really bad again...whatever Sam was smelling of.

I growled softly, and decided I would follow it.

It was faint down the road...I guessed whatever it was was wearing off and Sam was going to find more.

After an hour or two of tracking, I saw the impala parked up in the parking lot of a motel.

I sneaked up and took a deep breath in to follow the scent properly.

It led me to a room, and the smell was extraordinarily strong and filled me with rage.

Barking, I barged in, ready for the fight and froze, horrified by what I saw.

Sam looked up at the door, his mouth covered with blood!

I assessed and let out a deep growl at the other person I saw - a DEMON!

She was short with black curly hair, but it was clear what she was.

She reeked of evil.

I was angry too, realising that the smell I had always been confused with was Sam coming in after drinking demon blood!

Snarling, I stared at her.

Sam stood up and pointed at me, seemingly trying to do some sort of magic.

But, it didn't touch me.

"She's not evil?" Sam asked, confused.

"No - she's a Ze'ev!" the demon spat bitterly.

"A what?"

"It means 'wolf that raveneth' in Hebrew - she's a wolf that fights for God." the demon explained, if not a tad shakily.

Ok, good - she knew I could hurt her.

"I'm out of here!" she decided, suddenly vanishing.

I sighed and looked into Sam's eyes - they looks scared but powerful at the same time...strong but lost.

Shaking my body, I transformed.

Sam's secret was out...I guess I could trust him with my own.

He was startled.

"Rose?" he stammered.

"How could you?" I interrupted, close to tears, "how could you do something so wrong? Sucking demon blood!? What the hell is wrong with you!?"

I was shouting now, and Sam held his hands up.

"Easy Rose, don't turn into the wolf-thing please! I can explain alright...look...when I drink the demon blood, I feel - strong, you know?"

"NO!" I shouted back, making him jump.

"I don't want to hear excuses, Sam. You feel strong? OK, we have a lot coming up, with Lilith - but you don't need to fuel up on demon blood, for christ sake! We're going to fight her together. THIS is WRONG, Sam."

My eyes were wide, and I was shaking.

He seemed scared.

I sighed again.

"I'm not going to transform, Sam, angry as I am."

"Well - what are you, exactly?" he asked wearily.

"The demon called me a ze'ev? I guess that's right, though I've never heard the term before. An angel said God wanted me to fight alongside you and Dean, to help rid his world of evil, and gave me the ability to transform into my wolf. I am not going to hurt you, or Dean, or any human." I explained, turning more gentle.

He sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"What, so you'd think I was a monster and kill me first, ask questions later? No thanks! Besides, the angel told me to wait."

He looked up.

"What was the angel called?"

"Gabriel."

He was stunned.

"You talked to Gabriel?"

I nodded, confused as to why he was so confused.

"Yes - why?"

He shook his head.

"No, it's just that he's supposed to be like really high up on the chain of command isn't he?"

"Yeah - he's an archangel, isn't he? Remember, this was given to me by God and Gabriel is meant to be His messenger, so."

Sam sighed out again.

"Look...maybe we should just go back to the motel? This Carver Edlund guy seems to know everything about us, so maybe when we find him, he can shine some light on all of this." I offered.

He nodded, and we went back to the car.

We sat in silence for a while.

"Sam? What do you feel when the demon blood wears off?" I asked.

"Weak." he whispered.

My heart went out to him then.

"You're not weak, Sam. You're so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You don't need demon blood to help you fight, because you have Dean and you have me." I said gently, holding his arm.

He looked sad.

"Yeah."

I looked down, upset for him.

When we arrived at the motel, I grabbed a hold of his hand to stop him.

"Sam…"

He froze, and slowly wrapped his fingers around my own.

My heart began to beat faster and I breathed out.

He turned to me and looked so lost.

"Don't hate me." he whispered.

My eyes watered as my emotions went into overdrive.

I hugged him, tight but gentle at the same time.

I looked up into his eyes and slowly, we moved closer to each other.

His heart was hammering - I could feel it, and my own heart matched the rhythm.

Finally, our lips connected, gentle and loving.

We held it for a few moments then became more passionate.

I ached inside, my heart confused but happy at my new emotion.

Tears fell then, and as we broke our kiss, he tenderly wiped them away.

"We'll get through this together." I whispered softly.

He nodded, and holding hands, we went back into the motel room quietly to not disturb Dean, and sharing the same bed, we gave in to our needs.


	8. Carver Edlund

**Chapter Eight - Carver Edlund**

Dean didn't comment about Sam and I sharing a bed the next morning.

He just got down to business.

"OK, Rose, why don't you run into town and buy some clothes? Sam and I will go confront this 'Carver Edlund' guy. When went to the publishers yesterday, the girl there said his real name is Chuck Shurley - I don't think he'll be a threat and I'm not even sure if this is a case or if he's just psychic and is homing in on us, thinking it's his imagination. If it IS something, we'll call you, ok?"

I nodded - shopping sounded good to me, and I really needed some new clothes.

Agreed, we went our separate ways.

About an hour later as I was looking through some shirts, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rose, it's Sam - we think maybe you should come over."

I agreed and when told the address, quickly made my way there.

I knocked on the door, not sure what I expected, but mindfully ready of any outcome.

Dean answered the door and moved to let me in.

"He's in there." he said, pointing to the living room of the house.

Turning the corner, I gasped.

"CHUCK!" I squealed, startling Sam and Dean.

He stood up, grinning and I bounded into him for a fierce hug.

"Ah, I've missed you so much!" I cried, refusing to let go.

"I've missed you too, Rose - how have you been holding up, are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded into his chest.

"Never happier." I hinted.

He squeezed me back, getting the picture.

Sam and Dean cleared their throats, getting my attention.

Sighing, I allowed the hug to end, and have Chuck a truly happy smile, which he returned earnestly.

It was then I saw something in his eyes - a sparkle of a secret that only he knew...what was it?

Then it clicked as I saw the sparkle turn into a shining light, mesmerising.

"Ooooooohhh," I whispered, suddenly twice as excited and grinning.

He grinned back and winked.

I understood he wanted me to keep his true identity a secret.

He was God, and He didn't want Sam or Dean to know.

I nodded just a tad to let him know I understood, and he smiled, eyes shining.

"You know him?" Dean asked, almost startling me.

"Yes! Before I met you...I was homeless...and he helped me. He bought me some food and drink and became a real friend - he's the whole reason I found you." I answered, holding "Chuck's" hand tightly.

"Well...maybe you can try to get through to him and ask how the hell he's been getting visions of us? Writing it all down?" Dean stressed, a little too demanding for my liking.

I chose to ignore it.

"Chuck?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know - I just get a really bad headache, drink myself to sleep, dream everything and write it all down...I thought it was just me imagining stuff and decided I could write it as a book series?" he answered, looking at Sam and Dean.

They soaked it in, deciding whether or not to believe.

Sam looked down, suddenly frightened.

"You mean you literally see everything that happens to us?" he asked, and I realised then why he was nervous.

"Well, I think I do...I mean like I said I thought it was my imagination but clearly not." Chuck explained.

"But HOW does it happened?" Dean demanded.

"I honestly don't…"

"Don't say you don't know!" Dean suddenly shouted, grabbing Chuck and pinning him against the wall.

"Leave him alone!" I growled, grabbing him by the jacket and pulling him off.

Heart beating fast, I looked at Chuck and held his arm, almost trying to apologise.

He shrugged and smiled.

There was a sound like fluttering wings and we all turned round.

"Dean, enough! This man is to be protected." Castiel revealed, still wearing the trenchcoat I last saw him in.

I secretly grinned, feeling excited by it all.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"He's a prophet of the Lord."

I had to stop myself from grinning…'Chuck' was playing his part really well.

He came across as a lonely slobish sort of guy, and for whatever reason, wanted the winchesters to have no idea who he was. Well, I wasn't going to question Him, and happily played along.

"You...you're Castiel, aren't you?" Chuck asked in a nervous voice.

"Hello Chuck - I...admire your work." Castiel greeted slowly, picking up a _Supernatural_ book.

"Him?" Dean asked.

"If you'll excuse me!" Chuck interjected, rushing off upstairs.

"Really?" Sam asked.

Castiel shook his head.

"You should have seen Luke."

I began to giggle, and Dean rolled his eyes at me.

"So what? God gives him visions, he writes them down and then it happens?"

Castiel nodded.

"Yes."

"Well, that's just fan-friggen-tastic!" Dean sighed, exasperated.

I sighed out.

"Look, has he written any more pages? We could probably use this to our advantage." I suggested.

Castiel nodded with encouragement.

"I'll see you again." with that he vanished.

Sam and Dean looked at me.

"Well - he's YOUR friend, YOU go talk to him!" Dean pushed.

I raised my eyebrows.

"And say what exactly?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Ask him if he knew he was a prophet and ask what's going to happen...ask if we can have a look at his new pages."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine...but I don't know how much he knows - don't be surprised if there's not much information!" I warned.

They held their hands and let me get on with it.

I cleared my throat and approached the stairs.

I didn't really want to just go up the stairs - it was highly disrespectful to a human, let alone God!

"Chuck?" I called up gently.

"Come up, Rose, it's ok." he called back.

I smiled, feeling excited and made my way up.

The upstairs of the house wasn't what I expected - there weren't any separate rooms or corridors - it was just one large, clean room.

He was sitting down, with another chair near him.

"Come - sit with me." he smiled.

Grinning, I did as I was told.

"I can't believe this is happening." I laughed, shaking my head.

His eyes were shining.

"Oh, it's happening. You're probably wondering why I'm posing as a prophet?" he asked.

"Yeah, that was one of the questions I was thinking." I nodded.

"Ok, well...Sam and Dean have already brought you up to date about the apocalypse? I want you to know that although things WILL get scary and confusing, I'm not actually going to let armageddon happen...I'm testing. Sam, Dean, the angels - even the demons...but I still want you to guide them and try and get them to make the right choices. There'll be mad mistakes made...but I will forgive - in the end, everything will be ok. I've took a step back for a while, but I'm back in the game now. I need you to play along, and keep up the pretense that I'm a prophet. Also, I do generally prefer being called Chuck."

I nodded, taking in every word with keen obedience and interest.

"OK, come on then - let's go back downstairs and deal with the dynamic duo."

Grinning, I followed the master of the universe, the creator of things downstairs - the good Lord...Chuck.

I shook my head and sighed with amusement.

Sam and Dean were waiting and looked up when they heard our footsteps on the stairs.

Chuck resumed his act as the prophet.

"Er, Rose has talked to me and um, I think I might be able to help you - I've written all this down...about myself being a prophet and being confronted by you! I can show you the next pages." he told the boys.

They accepted this, but once he got to reading, things got real.

"Lilith appeared and patted the bed seductively - Sam, giving into his desires, succumbed into the fiery throes of demonic passion." Chuck read out, making me and Dean stare eat other, horrified, before turning on Sam.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Oh come on!" Sam laughed, "You don't seriously believe this, do you?"

But of course I did - God wrote it, even if Sam didn't know that.

"He's been right about everything so far." Dean said accusingly.

My heart was hammering - I had to calm down...after all, he hadn't technically done anything wrong yet.

I breathed out.

"OK, well why don't we go and read the final pages properly and see what we can do?" I suggested, not looking at Sam.

"Yeah, good idea." Dean agreed.

"Chuck - do me a favour and don't write any more pages? If you do, you might just find me coming to kiss your ass!" he said, turning away.

I frowned, feeling angry and protective, but knowing I couldn't act too weird.

"Come on!" I stressed, pushing him.

Before I left, I turned back to Chuck, and grinning, hugged him tightly.

It felt so much better, and so right now that I knew he was God.

I felt safe, protected and loved.

He rubbed my back.

"Go on." he ordered gently, pushing me to the door.

I nodded, bowing playfully, aware that Sam and Dean were waiting in the car outside.

He grinned, shaking his head with equal playfulness.


	9. Lilith and the Prophet?

**Chapter Nine - Lilith and The Prophet?**

We sat down in a diner, and had a look through the pages.

"This might be a good thing!" Dean suggested.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused.

"Well this is a blueprint of what not to do, right? If this road gets us to Lilith, then we get off the road and we don't get to the end of the book." Dean explained.

"So if that says we go left, we go right?" I asked.

"Exactly!" Dean agreed.

I nodded, happy with that.

"Right, this says we fight so - no fights…" Dean started, but then I interrupted.

"Oh, and you can't order the bacon cheeseburger!" I laughed.

He frowned, the twitched his shoulder.

"Fine. I'll...just order something else!" he sighed.

I grinned when the waitress came over.

"I'll have the salad please," Sam ordered,

"I'll have the tofu veggie burger," Dean announced, staring at me.

I snorted.

"I'll have the bacon cheeseburger, please." I ordered sweetly, grinning smugly at Dean, who glared at me and pouted.

Taking the pages of him, I tried not to laugh as I felt his eyes on me.

"Bitch." he muttered.

I stuck my tongue out.

"Gonna be delicious!" I teased, as the food arrived.

But it wasn''t…

"Eeww!" I groaned, almost spitting the first bite out, "This is disgusting!"

Dean and Sam looked confused, then Dean took a bite of his.

His face lit up.

"Well mine is awesome!" he stated.

My eyes went wide, and I opened up my burger with suspicion and groaned.

"What?" the brothers asked.

"Dean - look at your burger." I ordered.

Confused, he did so, and then his eyes went wide with realisation.

The plates had got mixed up I hate the tofu veggie burger and Dean got the bacon cheeseburger he was trying to avoid.

We sighed, shaking our heads.

At the motel room, I paced nervously.

Tonight was the night that Lilith was supposed to be coming for Sam, or when they were supposed to "succumb to the fiery throes of demonic passion".

I growled softly, trying hard to keep myself from transforming.

"What was that?" Dean asked, and I turned cold, realising he had heard my growl.

"Dunno...but we got more important things to worry about anyway." I stressed.

He nodded in agreement.

I breathed out and calmed myself...after all, it might not have literally meant Sam was going to sleep with Lilith.

"OK, we still need to try and do the opposite of what Chuck wrote…" I noted, reading the pages again.

He nodded.

"It says Sam does some research on the computer, while you and I drive the impala." I read.

"Well," Dean said, taking charge and grabbing Sam's laptop, "I'll take this, and Rose and I will go park up and grab a bite to eat."

Sounds good to me, rushing out the door.

I was feeling upset, and didn't want to transform.

I sat in the impala, and sighed, rubbing my eyes.

Dean was taking a while…

Sighing, I prayed.

"What on Earth are we going to do? Everything you wrote has come true...this is so bad!" I groaned.

Suddenly, the door was opened violently, and Dean sat in the car, slamming the door with rage.

"What happened?" I demanded.

He sighed.

"Sam has decided to go all noble...he wants to face Lilith and try and kill her! How the hell is he meant to do that?" he shouted, though of course his rage was not aimed at me.

My heart beat fast...Sam stank of Demon blood again...he must have fueled up thinking he could take on Lilith.

I shook my head, angry and desperate.

"We have to go see Chuck!" I pointed out, the realisation hitting me.

"He's the only one who can help now!"

"Maybe God could help for once…" Dean muttered.

I raised my eyebrows, a little shocked...Dean had never seemed the religious type despite everything he'd seen.

I breathed out gently.

"I'm certain God will help, if you pray." I informed him tenderly.

He sighed, closing his eyes.

"Man, I feel really stupid doing this…" he began.

I was silent, not daring to interrupt this intense moment between man and creator.

"...but I'm desperate. So PLEASE...I need some help. I'm praying ok? Come on...please."

I swallowed.

"Prayer is a sign of faith." A voice said, making us both jump.

It was Cass.

"This is good." he commented.

"Will you help?" Dean asked.

Castiel shook his head.

"I'm not sure what I can do…?"

"Drag Sam out of here now, before Lilith shows up!" Dean begged.

But Castiel, though looking sympathetic, shook his head again…

"It's a prophecy - I can't interfere."

Dean Sighed, looking at the angel intently.

"You have tested me and thrown me every which way. And I have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing. But now I'm asking. I need your help. Please."

I teared up a little then, feeling deeply sympathetic to my friend.

But again Cass shook his head, almost desperately.

"What you're asking...it's beyond my power." he tried, but Dean had heard enough.

"Why? Cos it's 'divine prophecy'?" he demanded.

"YES." Cass stressed, making me feel nervous...I liked Castiel but was aware he was a powerful angel, but I also knew he and Dean shared a bond, and he was hurting Dean by refusing to help...I understood why though - he wanted to obey God, as well he should…

"So what?" Dean asked, "we're supposed to just sit around and wait for it to happen?"

"I'm sorry." Castiel said gently.

"Screw you." Dean spat, making my heart beat fast with nerves and anticipation.

"And you're mission. Your God. If you don't help me now, then when the time comes and you need me... don't bother knocking!"

I breathed out, upset...I knew he was hurting, but he just told an angel to screw himself and God...ohh man…

"Just GO!" Dean snarled furiously.

I looked at Castiel pleadingly, urging him to realise Dean was just hurting.

He caught my eye and nodded with understanding, making me feel relieved.

"Dean…"

"I said GO!"

"DEAN!"

"What!?"

Castiel sighed.

"You must understand WHY I can't intercede...prophets are very special - they're protected."

"I get that…"

"If ANYTHING threatens a prophet...anything at all...an archangel will appear to destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They are heaven's most terrifying weapon."

Dean allowed the information to soak in, while I had already worked it out and grinned with gratitude to Cass, who winked at me.

"And these archangels...they're tied to prophets?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded.

"So if a demon was in the same room as a prophet…"

"Then the most fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down on that demon." Castiel finished, his eyes wide.

Dean thought about it for a moment.

"Just so you understand...why I can't help." Gas informed him, looking sideways then back at him pointedly, making me grin.

"Thanks Cass." Dean nodded gently.

Castiel nodded and vanished.

"Come on then...let's go with your idea and see Chuck!"

I breathed out...even though he had been angry, Dean had still told Cass to screw God, and he was the very one we were about to ask for help...I couldn't help but feel nervous about the disrespect and a little cheeky for not standing up for him.

I looked down, a little ashamed, before decided that 'Chuck' would understand.

In no time at all, we had arrived at the run down house.

Dean knocked, but no answer came.

He looked at me, and pulling out a pin, quickly picked the lock.

"Dean, we can't just break in!" I chastised, a little shocked.

"I get he's your friend Rose, but he's Sam's only chance now." Dean replied, going in.

I sighed...he was right.

Feeling hugely disrespectful, I followed.

Chuck was lying on the sofa, sleeping.

He started awake when he heard us, and my heart beat painfully in my chest...I was so, so nervous and I didn't like it.

I knew Chuck wouldn't hurt us - he loved us - but I didn't like how disrespectful Dean was treating him...even if Chuck was just a human, he was being incredibly rude.

When Dean suddenly manhandled him, I became instantly alert and ready to fight.

"What are you doing!? You aren't meant to be here! I didn't write this!" Chuck squealed, trying to get Dean off him.

I grabbed hold of Dean's jacket, silently warning him not to hurt 'the prophet'.

"Come on, I need you to come with me." Dean explained, pulling him to the door.

But Chuck got loose.

"Where?"

"To the motel, where Sam is." Dean answered, urging him to hurry.

"But that's where Lilith is!" Chuck argued.

"Yes, exactly - we need you to stop her!" Dean nodded, making me look pleadingly at Chuck.

He caught my eye for a moment but couldn't signal anything back incase Dean saw.

"Are you insane?" he demanded of the older winchester, "Lilith? I know what she's capable of, Dean, I wrote he!"

Dean put his hands up to calm him.

"Alright, listen to me. You have an archangel tethered to you, okay? All you gotta do is show up and boom! She get's smoked!"

Chuck shook his head…

"But...I haven't seen that yet - The-the story…"

But Dean was shaking his head and interrupted him,

"Chuck, you're the only shot we have left!"

"But I'm just a writer."

I almost raised my eyebrows...he was so, so much more than that - but I couldn't reveal anything - that was up to Chuck, not me.

This isn't a story anymore, man. This is real! And you're in it! Now, I need you to get off your ass and fight. Come on, Chuck!" Dean pleased, rather inspirationally.

There was a brief pause then…

"No friggen way!" Chuck replied, turning away.

That surprised me, and this time I did raise my eyebrows...what was he up to?

Dean sighed.

"Ok, well how about this? I have a gun in my pocket and if you don't come with me, I'll blow your brains out?"

"Dean!" I warned, immediately standing between him and Chuck.

"What? Look, I am sorry Rose, and I get it - but Sam is the most important thing in the world to me, and I won't hesitate to kill you too if you try and get in my way of something that will save him…"

I was beyond stung and forgot to breath for a moment as I resisted the urge to both cry and punch him.

"I am more than just a cute face, Dean. Don't ever forget that...and I love Sam too - but I am not letting you threaten someone as good and pure as Chuck to save one man." I threatened, never breaking eye contact.

I saw the surprise in his eyes.

Chuck gently placed a hand on my back, immediately filling me with warmth and calm, which I was intently grateful for.

"It's ok Rose." he smiled gently, looking into my eyes - again I saw his divine light, and it made me feel emotional, so I breathed out an nodded.

He turned to Dean.

"I thought you said I was protected by an archangel?" he asked.

Dean swallowed, trying to ignore the moment we had just had.

"Interesting exercise - let's see who the quicker draw is."

I sighed, shaking my head.

"Well...I guess we better get going then." Chuck decided.

I nodded absently, allowing Dean to go out the door first.

I shook my head, trying to calm myself from the sting of his words.

Chuck stroked my back, making me shiver.

"Come on." he instructed.

I obeyed, and we soon found ourselves in the car.

Chuck sat in the back, so I did too.

I was in no mood to sit beside Dean, but controlled myself when I sat with Chuck.

He held my hand with reassurance.

The journey was silent, all of us deep in thought.

Dean clearly felt just as hurt and awkward as I did, while Chuck couldn't really say anything incase he revealed himself as God.

When we got back to the motel, we shrugged off our argument and got on with what we had to do.

"Come on, she'll be there!" Dean urged, and we quickly followed.

When we barged in, we saw Sam struggling to fight Lilith with a demon blade.

Filled with rage, I almost transformed, but Chuck quickly held my arm to calm me.

"I am the prophet, Chuck!" he shouted weakly.

"You've got to be joking?" Lilith demanded.

I snorted...she should wish he was just a prophet…

Chuck squeezed my arm as the room suddenly began shaking and filling with light and noise.

"You have about 10 seconds, before this room is full of wrath...wanna take your chances? Dean shouted above the noise.

Lilith glared at him before wisely unpossessing her vessel and vanishing.

The room returned to calm, and I breathed out, not realising how shaky I had been.

I closed my eyes and allowed Chuck to covertly comfort me.

"Thanks." I whispered.

He nodded, and we turned our attention to the brothers.

"What happened?"

"She offered to stop the apocalypse if we would die...so I accepted and she said it would take more than a kiss...which explains the whole demonic passion thing...so then I tried getting the knife to kill her but she fought back and then yous came running in." Sam explained a little shakily.

I swallowed tears then...of course I should have trusted Sam, and I was upset at how close Lilith had came to killing him.

Without saying a word, I moved over to him and enveloped him fiercely, never wanting to let go.

I heard his breath catch and his heart began to race...he was shaking but trying to hide as he hugged me back tightly.

"It's ok, Rose." he whispered.

I nodded, but stayed silent, lest I burst into tears.


	10. After Armageddon

A long while passed and a lot of scary crap with the apocalypse hanging over us...thanks to Sam letting Lucifer out of his cage...  
He didn't mean to, I know.  
He managed to kill Lillith...but it turned out she was the last seal on his lock.  
Somehow, as Lucifer rose from hell, we were saved by suddenly finding ourselves on a plane.  
"Oh thank you God!" I breathed, nervously watching out the window at the fierce, bright light that was Lucifer.  
"Oh you're going to be pissed...he didn't mean to, I swear, he thought he was doing good not bad!" I had pleaded silently as the plane made an emergency landing.  
Sam and Dean discovered they were both the true vessels of Michael and Lucifer, but both were adament they were refusing.  
Of course, Dean very nearly changed his mind until Cas beat him senseless.  
I felt sorry for him, but I understood why Castiel did it - he had given a lot for both Dean and Sam - he had rebelled and even killed his fellow angels to give them their chances. It tortued him inside, and Dean was going to throw it all back in his face.  
Dean did see sense in the end and realised he had to keep fighting.  
And you know what?  
Despite all the trauma, all the chaos, all the heartache and all of heaven and hell trying to kill them...Sam and Dean won.  
It was Sam's victory really...he overcame Lucifer and jumped into the pit, trapping Lucifer, Michael and himself in the process.  
I had been devastated of course...that Sam was gone.  
Our relationship had blossomed and I truly did love him, but knew we couldn't be selfish...the world was more important than us.  
That said, it killed me inside, knowing he was stuck in that damned cage.  
We had sworn though - Dean and I - that we would never make a deal to get him back.  
It was the way it had to be, devastating as it was.  
The night it happened, I met up with Dean.  
"Dean...I lost my love...but you lost your heart. I am so sorry."  
He shook his head.  
"It...it's how its meant to be." he stated strongly.  
I looked down.  
"Look uh...I - I know now how bad it hurts when you can't be with the one you love - so I want you to get out the game and go find Lisa and Ben."  
(Lisa and Ben were two people Dean cared very much about, but didn't see them because of the danger they'd be put in)  
He looked at me for a short while.  
"That's what Sammy told me to do." he admitted.  
I nodded my head and gently held his shoulder.  
"Then do it. I will be perfectly safe on my own - you taught me so well. And if I ever pass through the neighbourhood, we can say I'm cousin or something and you can whip me up a good meal." I smiled.  
He smiled back, then slowly standing up, he breathed out and pulled me into a tight hug.  
We didn't let go for several minutes, nor did we speak.  
We simply shared our grief of losing Sam and each other, and offered each other the comfort we needed.  
When we seperated, it was to be for a long time.  
I spent a lot of time as my wolf self, hunting down demons and hell hounds and taking out my enormous frustration and rage out on them.  
I had lost Sam, and sort of lost Dean. I had even lost Gabriel who I had seen as my best friend - Lucifer killed him. I couldn't even confide in Chuck - he had vanished into thin air...literally.  
Perhaps he didn't want to say no if I asked him to bring Sam back.  
So, I Ieft it.  
Oh, I still prayed, but it was as one-sided as it had been before I met him.  
Honestly, I felt extremelly lonely.  
Until, that is, one day when I was in the woods near a small town, hunting a deer for food.  
I couldn't get a job so could ony get human food now and then - so I ate meat that I hunted.  
Anyway, I was concentrating so hard on the deer, I didn't hear footsteps near me until it was too late.  
I felt an almighty smack on my head with a heavy object and was knocked out cold.


	11. Sam is back

I groaned, trying to make sense of what happened.  
As I remembered being knocked out, pain suddenly seared across my head.  
I grunted with confusion.  
As my eyes focused, I tried to look around but realised I was locked down in heavy chains.  
In moments I was alert again, and I have to admit, panicking a bit.  
Shakily, I tried to get up and break free, but the chains proved to hold me well.  
I whined, scared.  
"Oh you can try all you want, wolfy, but you aint getting out of them." I hear a voice say.  
I managed to turn to see my captor.  
He looked like a human - he was tall and bald, with green eyes.  
I inhaled deeply to confirm it - yep, he was human, and I instantly relaxed.  
He must be a hunter.  
With that thought, I suddenly became nervous again - if he decided I was a monster, he's probably kill me.  
"So what do you think it is?" a female voice asked.  
A black haired girl.  
"Not sure - she's not a normal wolf, look at the size of her - at least 5ft." the man replied, standing up.  
"Well I've never heard of a monster looking like an actual wolf - werewolves you can tell are man-like. I'm not sure about her." the girl said.  
I wagged my tail slightly - I liked her.  
"Well Sam will be back soon, maybe he knows." he suggested.  
I struggled again, uncomfortable.  
"Now-now wolfy, settle down. If you prove to be just a normal wolf with freaky genes, then we'll let you go back on your way." he said.  
That relieved me, and sighing, I settled down.  
"Well, after her head heals - you hit her pretty hard." the girl said.  
"I had to make sure to knock her out!" he defended.  
I grunted, making his head snap back to me.  
"Hey, can you understand us?" he questioned.  
I decided I had better be as honest as possible - to an extent...there was no way I was turning into my human form. Instead, I looked him in the eyes and nodded.  
His eyebrows shot up.  
"Well you're definately not a normal wolf then. Are you evil?"  
I shook my head.  
"Hmm. You know what? For now, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt - I aint gonna let you loose from your chains - you'll forgive my caution - but I will give you a drink of water. So, here's the deal. You stay far enough back for me to put the bowl down, or Gwen here is going to shoot you before you have the chance to rip my head off. Now this here is holy water - if you're good, it won't hurt you - just like normal water. If you ARE evil, it's gonna burn your throat like acid." he explained.  
I wagged my tail, happy with the test.  
He looked unsure with my reaction, but did as he had said. He poure the holy water into a bowl, and after I stepped back, placed it infront of me.  
Happily and thirstily, I drank it all.  
Licking my lips, I looked back up and sat down while wagging my tail.  
"What on earth are you?" Gwen asked, puzzled and impressed with me.  
We heard someone else come in then, and nothing could have prepared me for it.  
It was MY Sam!  
As soon as I laid eyes on him, my heart leapt, and overcome with excitement and joy, tried to reach him.  
The chains stopped me moving more than an inch, but I kept trying, desperate to reach the man I adored. The man I thought would be trapped in hell forever.  
I whined, trying to reach him.  
He looked me and cocked his head, before realising and recognising me.  
"Rose?" he asked.  
I barked and yapped, tail wagging frantically.  
He laughed and rant to be, enveloping me in a powerful hug.  
Something felt different about him...something off...but I didn't care right then, I was just so, so happy to see him. I guessed it was the memories from hell.  
Whatever it was, he was just as happy to see me and kissed my cheek.  
"Sam, you know what this is?" the bald one asked.  
"Yes! She's my girlfriend!" Sam replied with a laugh.  
My eyes welled up and I pressed my head hard into his chest.  
There was silence for a moment.  
"So you're dating a wolf? Right...so I guess you like it doggy-style huh?" Gwen asked.  
"No, she's not a wolf! Well, I mean obviously she is right now but I mean - she was born a human, then was given the ability to turn into a wolf by Gabriel, the archangel? She's a Ze'ev - a wolf warrior of God!" he explained, hugging me again.  
Well, truth was out, so I transformed into my human.  
"Oh Sam!" I squeeled, diving on him and wrapping my arms around him tightly.  
"I have missed you SO much!" I cried, finally letting my tears fall.  
"I've missed you too Rose." he whispered.  
"So...who is she?" the bald one asked.  
"She's my girlfriend, Rose. She came to Dean and I a couple of years ago and we quickly fell in love when she helped me deal with the demon blood. She first heard of us through the archangel, Gabriel - he gave her the power to be a Ze'ev. She is pure good." Sam explained.  
He finally let me go and looked at the other two.  
"Rose, this is Gwen and Samuel - they're my family."  
That surprised me.  
"Family? I thought it was just you and Dean?"  
"Well, Samuel is my grandfather, and Gwen is my 3rd cousin...from my mom's side." Sam explained.  
"Hold on...I thought Samuel was dead?" I questioned.  
"You thought I was dead." Sam laughed...and then he stopped when he realised how bad that sounded.  
"Where have you been anyway? Why didn't you find Dean or me? How are you alive? I mean I'm happy but..."  
Sam held his hands up.  
"I literally don't know - one minute I blank out - the next, I'm lying in the field. I didn't find Dean because he promised he would get out of hunting and go find Lisa and Ben...and I didn't find you because I hoped you would go find someone knew and forget about me." he explained gently.  
I shook my head.  
"I would NEVER have forgotten you." I replied, holding his hands.  
"What about Samuel?" I asked gently.  
"We're guessing whatever pulled Sam up, pulled me down." Samuel replied.  
"I wonder who it was - could have been Angels, or God?" I suggested.  
"I don't know...Angels wouldn't want to mess with the cage and I doubt God would bother saving me after everything I done." Sam answered sadly.  
My heart broke a little for him then.  
"Oh Sam, God loves you probably even more than I do - He would want to save you." I assured him.


End file.
